A Valuable Lesson
by SacredMorningStar
Summary: Under Mature warning for later chapters. Might even change to explicit When the newest member of the Jurassic World team catches the eye of the Raptor Trainer he finds that she is no push over. He's about to learn a valuable lesson that no every girl will fall to his feet. This is set before the film (and before the creation of the Indomodous-Rex)


**Owen Grady x Reader**

 **Raptor Boy**

 _ **Author's Note: So I recently watched Jurassic World (twice once in 3D and once in 2D) and I couldn't help getting an idea for an Owen Grady story. I came up with this after a dream I had of working in the park. Should you like this feel free to let me know and I'll make some more**_

 _ **Key:**_

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 _ **(Y/F/N) = Your Full Name**_

 _ **(E/C) = Eye Colour**_

 _ **(H/C) = Hair Colour**_

 _ **(F/O) = Favourite Outfit**_

 _ **(F/D) = Favourite Drink**_

 _ **(F/F) = Favourite Flower**_

 _ **(F/C) = Favourite Colour**_

 _ **(F/P) = Favourite Place**_

Owen walked along the walkways of the raptor enclosure checking on his pack and making sure they were all okay. He watched as each of them ran chasing a pig released into the pen and timed their run before ordering them to stop. All but Blue listened to his command as she raced after the squealing hog before catching the animal. He grumbled frustrated with the results of this test. Yes they had run much faster but Blue was still ignoring him. She had always been stubborn and so far had been proving to be a challenge. He grumbled and glared at the raptors as they took the scent of blood they dived in joining their beta. He sighed heavily and shook his head as he headed down the steps towards his bike while running his hand through his hair.

As he stepped down he noticed a car heading towards the massive pen. The silver and blue 4x4 came roaring down the road and seemed to skid to a halt. Owen paused as he looked to the large vehicle and watched as a woman hopped out of the car and stretched as she got comfortable happy to stand again. She stood tall and stretched out her back before looking over the massive pen and sending off the truck.

The (H/C) haired woman stood looking over the pen and looking to the lower entrance to the pen. She had her hair (cut short/ pulled back into a tight bun) and wore khaki shorts and matching shirt that seemed to hug every curve just right. The shirt was let open half way with a white crop-top underneath and she had tough ankle high, brown boots that were thick with mud. Her brilliant (E/C) eyes looked over the pen with awe before heading to the gate looking through to see the raptors running back and forth calling and playing together. She smiled softly watching the four play together calling, running and mock hunting.

It was fun for her to watch them to play together and Owen found it interesting to watch her. She stayed back and watched the reptiles seeing them play together like they were puppies. Owen stayed back for a while seeing how she watched the raptors before seeing her open the gate making him rush over to her; quickly pulling the gate shut and stopping her from getting in. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The woman tensed quickly seeing the gate shut and looked up at the man standing above her. "Ah you must be Mr Grady." The response only stunned the ex-navy man making him look to the woman puzzled. She offered her hand to him, smiling confidently, and introduced herself. "Nice to meet you. Name's (Y/F/N), head of animal psychology, and veterinary practise here at Jurassic World. I've been asked to look over a few of the newer residents to make sure they're all okay. I look forward to working with you." She felt him take her hand and shake it firmly still with a puzzled expression on her face. "Pleasure to meet you." His tone was a little unsure and cautious as he looked over the pen. "Next time don't just go over there. They aren't too fond of strangers." (Y/N) looked up and saw the raptors staring at the door and watched as Blue seemed to stalk along the gate slowly. She seemed to be watching the woman with sharp eyes while the others hung back a little tilting their heads and chirping to each other.

The behaviour of the creatures intrigued the psychologist and she watched the pack talk together before they disappeared off into the shrub calling to each other. (Y/N) stood there, still looking at where the raptors had been, feeling eyes were still watching her through the metal gate. "I wouldn't stare like that, they don't like strangers watching them, it makes them nervous." She only laughed softly shaking her head. "I know what I'm doing Raptor Boy. I've grown up dealing with pack animals." She just laughed softly, shaking her head, before heading up the sky walk crossing over the pen. As she walked she saw Blue following her below and she smiled playfully as she watched the raptor trail her. Owen had followed the woman up keeping close in case something happened to her. "You can't just walk along here y'know. It isn't safe for…" "For a woman? I've noticed there's none here. Let's just hope your men are as well behaved as the raptors." Owen looked confused by her comment and tilted his head a little. "But they aren't always well behaved."

"They rely on you, rely on your team and sure they see some of your people as food but they're working on their instincts. They are behaving how they are meant to. I've seen plenty of recordings of the pen, how they act with you, when you aren't here and how they've bonded with you. It's something not everyone picks up on but they act differently around you." She walked slowly along the walkway and watched the pack come running through the shrubs standing beneath the new team member. They barked and called to her making her smile softly but Blue seemed to grumble and growl as she looked between the pair standing above. She seemed to keep her eye on the woman more than Owen and grumbled a little obviously unhappy. She watched Blue carefully and gauged her reactions before shaking her head slowly.

It was obvious to (Y/N) that the larger raptor was acting the way she was for a reason. The raptor had instincts and so far she seemed to just be acting on them. The raptor Alpha leaned against the railing of the walkway and looked down at the young raptors. "Y'know it seems like sometimes they just don't listen. Especially Blue. She has this…independence…and I just can't seem to get her to trust me like the others. She's the Beta but she acts like she's in charge all the time."

"She's a pack animal and so far they only have one alpha. She's trying to impress the pack and you so she can be alpha female. She doesn't understand that there's no chance of her becoming alpha with you. She's still young remember that. They rely on a pair of alphas not just a single one. Look at her, she's jealous that I'm here, the first female human she sees is standing right at your side and she can't do anything about it." Owen was amazed to see someone else understand the raptors like he did and she'd only spent ten minutes watching them. "You got all that just from watching them." His surprised expression made the young woman laugh before smiling to him. "I grew up in an animal sanctuary and worked with the wolves, I basically grew up as a pack member. I wonder how they're doing sometimes." She smiled dreamily as she thought fondly of her days back at the animal sanctuary. "From there I guess I moved from one zoo to another working with the predators at each park. That's when Mr Masrani approached me with the prospect of working here. I mean who's going to say no to working with dinosaurs." She smiled and looked to the ex-navy man as he turned round to lean back against the railings.

"Finally someone who doesn't need some dinosaur that's bigger or better to think they're impressive." Owen smiled happily finally meeting someone who had the same passion he did for these amazing animals. "Well come on, they're freaking dinosaurs. I mean I spent all my childhood wishing that I could ride a three-horn or something and now kids just don't seem to get why it's so amazing." Owen seemed to have a knowing smile. "Well, Raptor Boy, I think it's time you introduce me to these lovely ladies of yours." Her nickname for him only made him smirk more before he headed towards the metal steps again. "Barry can you bring in the raptors?"

The raptor trainer guided (Y/N) back to the electronic gate while the raptors were brought into their pens with their head locked into the head rests. Where they grumbled and shifted a little uncomfortably. Owen let (Y/N) in and headed over to each of the raptors seeing them shift and move uncomfortably in their pens grumbling and whining. "I guess you have to put them in these so they don't hurt anyone on their check-ups." Owen just nodded lightly and walked over to blue gently petting her as she growled at the woman beside him. "Barry this is (Y/N), psychologist and vet for this guys." Owen said as his friend tried to calm Blue down. "Seems like our Beta here isn't too fond of your new friend."

(Y/N) watched as the raptor shifted and watched her with an intense glare. She just smiled softly to the raptor keeping her distance from the creature so she didn't anger her. "What're their names?" She looked to each raptor seeing the range of markings and personalities each one seemed to have. It intrigued her to look them over and she slowly approached the calmest of the four. "So we have Echo, Delta, Charlie and the one grumbling is Blue." Owen pointed to each raptor as he said their name and when Blue was mentioned she seemed to go quiet. (Y/N) slowly looked over each raptor, not touching them in case it upset them, and she smiled happily.

"You have a great pack here Raptor Boy, they all seem very happy, and although Blue seems to hate me she still seems at ease with you and your friend here." The psychologist smiled and watched as Barry gently rubbed the back of his hand along the agitated raptor's cheek. "It's good to see these animals are happy, you don't know how many times I'm seeing these 'attractions' and they just look so sad in their eyes and no one sees. I can't stand to see animals like that. Just because we brought them back doesn't mean we can abuse them as kiddie rides."

(Y/N) hadn't looked at Owen as she spoke and obviously seemed bothered by what she was talking about. She shook her head and tried to pull herself out of her thoughts. "Sorry about that. I probably shouldn't talk about the place I work like that." She laughed nervously before rubbing the back of her head and she finally moved over to Blue looking over her fondly. "You care for these guys more than anyone here. You seem to be the only person here there is still stunned by the sight of a Rex or Steggy. I mean they're so powerful, if they hadn't died out all those years ago we wouldn't be here today, and no one seems to be awed by it anymore."

Blue growled and grumbled lightly as she smiled to the raptor and took a deep breath. "Well it seems you keep these guys happy and healthy. I'll let Mr Masrani know you're taking great care of them; he'll be pleased." She nodded and smiled softly turning to head out and radioed for a truck to come pick her up. She had a short wait for the vehicle but when she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped not expecting anyone to come up to her. She spun round to see Owen smiling to her. "Why not hitch a lift? I'm heading to the main building, unless you'd rather take a ride in some boring truck." He smirked cockily as if just his words were enough to persuade her; which it was. She smirked back and shrugged. "I don't like the idea of riding with a man who smells of raptor pee." She teased before crossing her arms over her chest. He mocked offence from her words but soon smiled elbowing her side. "Come on, I've already got one girl not listening to me I can't have two. That just ruins my pride." He puffed out his chest trying to be impressive only to earn a giggle from the woman before him. "Alright, for fear of hurting your pride more if I don't, I'll hitch a ride with you. No funny business. I don't mix business with pleasure." She winked to him playfully earning a chuckle before he got his bike from the garage coming roaring right up to her. She looked him over and laughed softly at the thought of riding the bike with him but it was an opportunity few had. "You steed waits." He muttered and she laughed again. "Oh my prince in shining armour has come to rescue me from these violent monsters. Whatever could I do without him?" She quickly radioed to say she had got a ride wouldn't need one before she climbed onto the bike and clung to the raptor trainer as he sped off towards the main building of the park.

He weaved and twisted down the muddy track making her cling to him even tighter so she didn't make the bike fall from under them. He smirked playfully, pushing the bike to its limits, as he felt her arms tighten around his waist. He skidded the bike through the mud before arriving to the main building of the park. (Y/N) climbed off the bike looking over her outfit shaking her head as she saw the mud all over her outfit. "Look at me, you owe me mister, I really like this outfit." She grumbled before looking up at the building. "Well how about a drink? Come over my place and we'll have a few beers, would that make it up to you?" He smiled to her hoping she'd take up the offer. "Go on then. I'll meet you at your bungalow. Be there by eight." She turned away winking as she headed into the main building. "Don't keep me waiting."


End file.
